Lake of Romance
by orchidrose295
Summary: The Fireside Girls decide to have a camping trip and invite all of their friends. They all start telling scary stories and soon go to sleep. However, a few people can't sleep. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1-Phinabella

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice in the reviews and constructive criticism is accepted. No flames please! Also, the gang is 13. Disclaimer: I don not own PnF  
**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

As soon as everyone retreated to their tents I quietly tip-toed down to the lake which was not very far away from our camp site. The walk seemed like it took forever due to the fact tat I had to be so stupid and forget a flash light. I sighed, getting the hem of my lavender nightie in yet another thorn bush. My pj's are ruined!

Once I got to the lake I sat down near the edge and just stared at the water. The full moon was reflected perfectly on the lakes surface as if it was a mirror. The mini waterfall that is on the opposite side of me also reflected the moon, making it look like the moon was sparkling. I looked at my reflection and noticed my slightly red eyes from when I was crying slightly earlier. We were telling scary stories and when it was Phineas's turn, it was so scary (for me, anyway) that I started crying ever so slightly.

I heard a rustle behind me and I froze. _Shit! Don't say stories can come true... _I turned my head ever so slightly and slowly to see a shape of a male human. _I'm so dead! _"Isabella?" _He knows my name! _"It's me, Phineas." I relaxed. _Just Phineas, not a psycho killer... _

"How'd you find me?" I asked, fear and sadness noticeable in my voice. I then noticed he had a flash light. _Duh! He's not stupid like me..._

"Well, at first I followed the pieces of torn fabric. I knew it was you because of the colour. Then, I followed a small trail of blood." He turned on the flash light and pointed the beam towards my right foot.

I gasped. "I...hadn't realised my foot was bleeding."

"That needs to be cleaned and bandaged before it gets infected."

I smiled as Phineas sat down next to me, placing the flash light next to him and carefully lifted my injured foot into the lake. The lake was cold, which felt like heaven on my foot. I blushed like crazy at the same time. I turned my head to look at Phineas and I noticed that he had a small blush on his face. I heard laughter in the distance but I decided to ignore it. "Did Ferb teach you some of his medical skills?" I wondered.

"Yeah, he did considering he thought that I should learn some basic first aid. I still don't get first aid at all."

"I could always help you." I suggested. Phineas left my foot in the lake and turned towards me.

"Sure, as long as you don't explain it like Ferb. He goes on and on and on..."

"I wont." I giggled.

There was an awkward silence for a while until Phineas broke it. "Um...so..." Phineas started, fishing around in his pyjama pockets. "Why'd you come down here?"

I gulped. I didn't want to tell Phineas that I was scared of his story. _If I told him the truth, he would think that I'm a scared of fake things, cry baby girl! But...I can't lie to Phineas. I'm so going to regret telling the truth Wait! I know!. _"Um...why are YOU down here?" I questioned. I felt proud of myself for saying that. Avoiding the question with a question. _Nice one, Isabella!_

"I heard a rustle in the bushes and it sounded as though the sound was heading towards the lake. I thought it was Perry because I haven't seen him all day. What about you?

_Meanie! _"I...wanted to see the lake at night and now I have." I spluttered quickly. _Great. I lied to my best friend. _I took a quick glance at his face and I could see that he wasn't buying it.

There was another awkward silence which was broken every once and a while by splashes of water. Phineas broke the silence, again. "I...wasn't looking for Perry." I looked at him as if he was a mad man. He lied to me! "Just like you didn't want to look at the lake." _Shit. I thought he forgot. _He looked at me and I nodded my head for him to continue. He got my foot carefully out of the lake and started wrapping it into one of his pyjama sleeves, which I'm guessing he ripped for a makeshift bandage. "I was scared of my own story." He chuckled nervously.

I smiled at him. "That's why I'm down here. Your story didn't exactly 'scare' me-" I put emphasis on the word scare. "-but my uncle, he...he's a serial killer who kills people around these sorts of areas." I gasped suddenly. "I've said to much. I understand if you-." I was cut off by Phineas hugging me.

"Don't be scared. I'm sure he wont come around here. You thought I was him when I was standing by the bushes, didn't you?"

I giggled slightly. "Yeah, I did. Thanks for making me feel better." We broke out out of the hug, as much as I didn't want to, and smiled at each other.

"No pro-." I cut Phineas off by kissing his cheek in a sign of thankfulness. I pulled away from his face and laughed a little at the blush on his face.

"Oh wow! Phineas, look!" I cried, placing my hands on his shoulders and spinning him around to face the waterfall.

The waterfall had turned from its dark blue to a beautiful rainbow. There where fish jumping in and out of the lake and waterfall, not to mention the reflection of the moon was more majestic silver. "T...that's amazing!" Phineas cried.

We had moved closer together, Phineas' left arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to him, where I rested my head on his chest. We smiled up at each other. We watched the lake for another hour whilst reminiscing about old inventions. Unfortunately, I had to ruin it by falling asleep.

**Phineas' POV**

"Remember the time when'." I started but I was cut off by a small grunt. I looked down at my chest to see Isabella asleep with a few strands of her raven hair covering her face and her mouth open ajar and she breathed.. I had to admit, Isabella looked cute asleep, but beautiful when awake and happy like earlier on. I couldn't help myself and before I knew what was happening, I had pecked her on the lips. I saw a small smile spread across her face which made me grin like and idiot. I started stroking her hair and twisting some of the strands around his finger. _I need to tell Isabella my feelings tomorrow. _I lifted up my free wrist to check my watch. _More like in_ _about five hours. _I lowered my head to whisper into her ear. "See you in five hours, Izzy."

"Ngrgrgrgrgrrg!" A sound come from my lap. I looked over Isabella head to see...

"Oh, there you are, Perry."

* * *

**Hope you liked it and sorry about Phineas' POV being really short, I kinda got carried away with Isabella's POV since I can relate to her-not the 'uncle is a serial killer part' but the rest, kinda. So, yeah sorry about that. ^^;**


	2. Chapter 2-Ferbnessa

**Hey! Heres the final chapter! Like I said in chapter 1: the gang is 13 with the exception of Vanessa who is 17. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ferb's POV**

I watched Isabella stumble blindly through the thick bushes and thorn plants. You couldn't blame her, really. After Phineas' story she had tears in her eyes. Was I the only one who noticed that?! I sighed and started to retreat to the tent that I shared with Phineas. As soon as I turned on my heel I bashed into something soft and squishy. I reached a hand up and felt what I had bashed into.

"Ferb! Thats my boob!" Vanessa hissed in my ear, making me blush like crazy. I quickly removed my hand and placed it to that back of my neck.

"Hey, Ferb. You look hot. I think you should go in the tent and turn the air conditioning on." Phineas stated before turning on his flash light and walking down the same path Isabella took.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

"It's okay, lets just spy on your step brother and neighbour!" Vanessa suggested. I smiled and nodded my head. Me and Vanessa did our quick little handshake that we created and walked towards the direction of the lake.

Since Vanessa had been hanging out with us a lot more than just catching her from falling to her death, we had a thing where we would spy on the couples that we thought would be together. Mostly Phineas and Isabella.

"Come on, we'll go the way that leads us next to the waterfall, hidden by rocks of course so that then they won't spot us." I instructed.

"Since when did you become so talkative?" Vanessa asked.

_Since you started to hang out with us almost everyday. _I thought.

"Um…Ferb?"

"Oh right! Since all the hormones and shit kicked in?" I replied. Vanessa just laughed in response. She has a cute laugh. "Okay, we're here. Now what?"

"We watch it, and we wait here, on the edge of this rock, try not to fall off!" Vanessa replied in a sing song voice.

"Really? Parody of our 'Watchin' and Waitin' ' song?" I questioned.

"What? It's catchy." We both stared at each other before sniggering slightly and falling into the lake. When we resurfaced we laughed even more, drawing attention to ourselves.

"Shhhh!" We both slurred, making start to hiccaugh: hiccup and laugh put together. If anybody walked past they would say that we were drunk!

**Vanessa's' POV**

After all that laughing I climbed out of the lake and perch on a rock, only to fall back into the lake because of my wet high heels and butt. Ferb caught me though before I made a huge splash. I thanked him as he set me down. "Hey, Ferb? Do you find it easy to talk to me?"

"Of course." He replied without a moments hesitation. He seemed to notice what he said and he face palmed.

"I find it cute."

"Really?"

_Shit! Lie! Lie! Lie! _"Yeah, I do." _Um hello? Brain? Do you know what a fucking lie is?!_ "No you don't, brain."

"Can I ask why you are talking to your brain?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you were."

"Shut up."

"Make me." Ferb challenged.

"Fine! Challenge accepted!" I cried, grabbing his face and pushing my lips against his. _What the FUCK am I doing?! Although, it feels…creepily nice. _I wasn't expecting Ferb to kiss back! We stay like this for a while until we had to breathe.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Well I didn't but now I do the the answer to you question is-" I kissed him again for a few seconds. "-yes, yes I do know."

As the two continued to kiss, they didn't notice the broken hearted, spectacled Fireside Girl, Gretchen, watching them hatefully from behind a tree. Next to her a tall man, who was watching Phineas and Isabella with complete hatred in his eyes. He was holding a bloodied axe in his hands and a name tag sewn onto his orange jumpsuit saying: Uncle Leonard Garcia-Shapiro.


	3. Chapter 3-Phineas' story

**Okay so this is the last chapter of 'Lake of Romance'. It was going to be the previous chapter but thanks to sydneyt6 there is another chapter :D. the idea was to tell Phineas' scary story so here it is! Enjoy! (It may not seem scary to you but just think about their age and that technically anything is possible with these people.**

* * *

"Story time!" Adyson cried, dragging a sleepy Katie towards the fire pit that they had created, also earning them their 'collecting fire wood' patch.

"Why?" Katie yawned. "Some people are trying to sleep!"

"I think that's only you." Milly announced.

"No." Katie retorted.

"Yes!" All of the Fireside Girls giggled.

"Come on, girls. If you want to tell scary stories then get over towards the fire pit. I have the marshmallows and the sticks!" Baljeet smiled. He hoped that Ginger would sit next to him, which she did. _Score!_

Buford sat the opposite side of Baljeet, then Katie, Django, Adyson, Gretchen, Ferb, Vanessa, Milly, Holly, Isabella and lastly Phineas.

"So, who is going to go first?" Ginger questioned. The only hand that went up was Phineas'. "Okay, Phineas."

"Hit us with your best shot!" Milly and Holly smiled.

"Okay so… here's how it goes:" Phineas started.

_On nights like this, with a full moon and a group of campers in the wild, a wolf will howl for a few seconds before crying in pain._

In the distance, the group could hear a wolf howl before crying pain. Phineas had a shocked expression on his face. Talk about timing!

_Everybody in the camp got terrified and so retreated to their tents, but one camper decided to go and explore what that sound was. She wandered around until she came to a lake and waterfall. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen! _

_As she watched the waterfall, she saw a brown figure topple over the waterfall and into the lake. As soon as the figure touched the waters surface, the whole lake turned red. Curious as to these sudden events, she walked over to see a slaughtered corpse of a wolf. As she inspected the corpse for a cause of death, a rustle came from behind her. She turned on her heel to see a tall dark figure. The only colour on this figure was red, which covered him and a sparkly object in his hands._

Behind Phineas, a rustle could be heard and the shape of a tall dark figure. The Fireside Girls Screamed and hugged the nearest boy they could, with the exception of Gretchen who just screamed. Ferb and Vanessa smirked and quickly fist bumped each other, as the figure was their doing. Phineas continued, watch Isabella closely as she clung onto his waist.

_The girl was scared, but curiosity got the better of her. She walked towards the figure cautiously. The figure growled and jumped into the air above the girl. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. She tried to run, but her legs wouldn't cooperate._

_The figure landed in front of her and because of the moonlight, she could see the grin on his face, the hunger in his eyes and the red that covered him. Blood. The shiny object was a small pocket knife. The man laughed like a maniac before bringing the knife down on the shaking girl. He grabbed the rope from around his shoulder and advanced towards the now dead girl. _

_The next day, the campers that were alive went down to the lake to do their regular morning swimming, only to find the lake water red and their friend hanging from a tree and all the blood over her body which dripped onto the floor. They knew what this meant. THEY WERE NEXT._

As Phineas finished his story, he smiled in satisfaction at the scared faces that stared back at him. He was even more pleased when he saw Buford's face, because Buford's bottom lip was shaking and he was holding Katie to protect her. Phineas felt Isabella shaking and his t-shirt was slightly damp. He wanted to scare people, but not so that they would cry!

"Well that was…entertaining." Ferb spoke up since no one would. Isabella let go of Phineas.

"Yeah, that so scared me! How am I gonna beat that?!" Adyson cried.

"Anyway, I'm tired. Night!" Django yawned before retreating to his tent, followed by everyone but Ferb, Vanessa and Isabella. Isabella went her way, Ferb and Vanessa did their stuff and Phineas came out of his tent with a flash light and went the same direction as Isabella.

* * *

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed Lake of Romance! I may do a sequel about when they get back from the camping trip, I'm not sure. let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
